deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Saya (Blood)
Saya is a character in the Blood: The Last Vampire series of movies. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Arcueid Brunestud vs. Mina Tepes vs. Saya Otonashi *Saya vs Kratos Possible Opponents * Alucard (Hellsing) * Deacon Frost (Marvel) * Dio Brando (Jojo's Bizzare Adventure) * Katana (DC Comics) * Red Skull (Marvel) *Samurai Jack History Found in a cocoon inside the body of an unknown creature, Saya first awakened in 1833 when she and her twin sister were found by Joel Goldschmidt. Saya was kept on the grounds of Goldschmidt's zoo and is raised as a human while her sister was confined in a tower, though the two briefly met. In 1883, having stopped aging, Saya unknowingly caused the death of Goldschmidt when she let her sister, whom she named Diva, free. As a result, learning of her nature as the hybrid child of a human and a vampire-type Old One called a Chiroteran, Saya made it her goal to hunt Diva and other Old Ones. Death Battle Info As human/Chiroteran hybrid, her Old One heritage taking effect at age 16 and manifesting whenever her eyes turn red, Saya is designated as a Chiroteran Queen. Able to sense her twin and Old Ones, Saya displays superhuman senses and strength, as well as cunning, resourcefulness, and skill. She has been trained in fencing and is skilled athlete. But as Saya refrains from drinking human blood, her own blood able to sire Chevaliers while poisonous to those sired by Diva, she usually needs to drink Hagi's blood to keep herself alive. This also results with Saya periodically entering a hibernation cycle to regain her full strength within three decade to be activate for a few years, losing most of her memory in the process until she drinks blood. While Saya's blood can turn humans in chevaliers, it can awaken dormant genes in non Chiroteran human/Old One hybrids with unstable results. Gear Saya's trademark weapon is a special katana created by the Red Shield organization founded by Joel Goldschmidt's grandson. It has a groove that branches out throughout the blade. Thus, when Saya cuts her thumb on the top edge of the katana, while gripping it so as to draw blood, the specially designed grooves allow her blood to flow into the channel and become distributed throughout the katana. Once loaded with Saya's blood, the blade becomes a deadly weapon against Diva and any of her sires as her blood is poisonous to other Chiroteran Queens. Feats * Survived a shot to the head. * 2004-2006: Under the alias of Saya Otonashi, she ended Cinq Flèches. She also finally killed Diva, sparing her newborn nieces. * 2012: Joining forces with SIRRUT, Saya ended Tower's activities. Flaws * Due to her immortality, she ultimately feels isolated from the few humans she considered good company. * 1972: Woken prematurely, Saya ended up going on a killing spree and killed friend and foe alike. * 2011: She was captured by Fumito Nanahara of Tower, who gave her the false identity Saya Kisaragi placed her in a simulation experiment on an island. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Female Category:Sword Wielders Category:Vampire Combatants